


没有标题

by Srrow



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srrow/pseuds/Srrow
Summary: 耶律哥失败AU，格盘康纳x马库斯
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), background Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human)





	没有标题

马库斯也不是很清楚自己想做什么，他剥离了模拟皮肤，甚至收回了甬道的软质聚合材料层，让最原始的反应装甲暴露在外面。这在仿生人之间是一个沟通的信号，大多时候，他们彼此信任对方即将交换的信息。可马库斯不太确定，这种尝试在现在的情况下还是否适用，只是如果有可能，他想让面前的机子回忆起一切来。

耶律哥的领袖是个理想主义者。他们抗争的过程中，尤其是诺丝，无数次露骨地表现过她的难以苟同。但直到现在，他被按在舰桥上侵犯的现在，武斗派的劝诫才第一次刺耳起来。你不可能不付出任何牺牲就建立一个乌托邦，马库斯甚至有点觉得，压在自己身上的并不是一台失常的RK800，而是某种注定的代价。

RK800、侦测分析型警用仿生人——又或者，康纳——此时正埋在马库斯的身体里。说来有些事不关己，但比起双方纠缠的下半身，那颗拱在颈窝的脑袋更让马库斯有一种他们在行某种亲密之举的实感。

其实马库斯不太确定是否能把这个机子称作“康纳”。那些被分类为“敌台”的电视报道曾经做过不少有关“仿生人的人格究竟存在于什么部分”的讨论节目，最终，一种为大多人所接受的观点是：仿生人的人格应该是基于处理器中的自我认知——如同认为脑死亡的人类便已经迎来死亡。大局上，马库斯对这一个哲学结论心怀感激，因为这正是支持仿生人应该有平等人权的强力论据。但现在，这种黑白分明的规则却被动摇了，当他们在废船的舰桥找到锁死的RK800，另一个问题随之浮现：如何判定仿生人的死亡？

康纳仍然维持着模仿人类的那副样貌，他们交合在一起，带着些许黏性的皮肤贴服在暴露的金属层上，在马库斯的处理器中激活一些联想到锈蚀的本能恐惧。还有那些模拟的毛发，柔软，燥热，难以计数的细小尖端钻躺着，仿佛要把分子间维持安全感的作用键全都拆散。

显然，这个机子没有领会交接数据的暗示，马库斯清理着缓存里暧昧的碎片，尽力空出更多的内存来处理眼下的情况。事情的走向开始陷入恶性循环，他没有办法知道康纳的沉默是源于主观拒绝，还是更糟糕的这台机子已经没有办法判断暴露金属层是一种交流信号；另一方面，对方将一切置若罔闻的自顾行动，无疑在疯狂侵蚀着马库斯仅存的计算能力。

或许是仿生人最初就被设计为能够适应人类式的性交的——在马库斯思考为什么之前，他已经说服自己理解了这件事，当异样的感觉随着体内的动作层层涌起，“身体机能本就如此”显然是一个比“我喜欢被█”更容易接受的理由。马库斯没办法应付这个，这些陌生的电涌带来尖锐的信号，仅仅是钻过电路到达处理器就足以给他的全身留下难以描述的微小刺痛，更别提最后，它们还会解包出一套大到足够停摆后台进程的无效代码。

马库斯想，他应该重新把身体里的绝缘层构筑起来。就好像不知道他已经释放了足够友好的必要润滑，那个机子不由分说地把更多的液体灌注到马库斯自己也不太能把握的内部结构里。他或许会坏掉，他的意思是，物理学层面的，创伤、短路这样的……但那些他没办法消解的动量把这个想法也变得糟糕。

忽然，在一次警示性的咬合动作后，那台机子停下了他的动作。

基于人类模板的性行为模式还是残存着哺乳动物的原始习性，显然，康纳并没有预料到自己的分析系统会在这时表现其尽忠职守的品质。客观而言，这台甚至已经对“康纳”这个名字失去反射的机子确实不太可能还记得口腔中模仿人类舌头的高分子材料上遍布着丰富的分析触点。

而另一方面，马库斯并没能从这次停机中收获什么重整态势的空闲。仿生人的信息交互未必是不可控的双向交流，只是现在，确切来说，几分钟前，马库斯暴露自己的金属层时，他还是授权了对方输入信号的。他想知道康纳身上正在发生什么，不仅仅关于康纳，更关于一种探知“死亡”的本能，这种求知欲无比强烈，甚至足够说服马库斯相信只需要忍受一场强奸就可以达成的交易过于有人。尤其是在发现这种交媾竟然会带来快感之后，马库斯简直想象不出世界上还有什么比这更物美价廉的东西——试想一下，如果命运作祟，他沦为人类的玩物，他同样还是要忍受这样的事情，对比起来，至少康纳不会侮辱他。

更甚者，马库斯相信，康纳眷恋着他。和那些被幕僚们称作“天真”的自负不同，这是个有理有据的推论，当那台RK800连自我认知都被锁死，“马库斯”成了其唯一能够辨识的存在。

可马库斯没有想过事情会是这样的。

双方的意识接点契合在一起的时候，马库斯看见了赛门。

如果不是在一场全是错误的性爱里，这个状况解释起来并不复杂。

警用仿生人RK800，康纳，在过去底特律动荡的岁月里，是辅助人类调查异常仿生人系列事件的调查员。在异常仿生人劫持电视台发布演说一案中，警方在楼顶发现了异常仿生人团伙成员赛门的踪迹，缉捕过程遭遇激烈抵抗，最终，异常仿生人饮弹自尽。康纳在最后的死亡瞬间与对方有过接触。这一段内容甚至写着对应卷宗的附录里，用以注释有关康纳软体稳定性的监控报告。

如果耶利哥仍然有一位涉猎精神病理的医疗专家，她会在康纳一开始表现出机能问题的时候就对其运算迟滞做出一份分析报告。或许只是一种可能性，当康纳意识到自己正在渐渐停机，“死亡”这个概念将那些被作为不稳定因素封存的、属于赛门的意识解码了出来，而这些意识又进一步地、加速地、把本就残破的神经电路上的节点一个个烧灭。

马库斯看到了光。光敏元件提交出错误警报，引发眼部光学组件急促地重校准，环绕在光圈周围的虹膜投影部件闪烁不停，在马库斯摆脱仿生人监控的多年以后，又把他锁会了那个闪动的提示圈。

他的内存本来就处于90%以上的警戒线，事到如今根本没有办法对改写记忆数据的入侵代码编筑防御。赛门开始出现在所有的、他死亡后的片段里，金发的有着好像原生金属层一样白色皮肤的仿生人屏息垂眸，抿着单薄细长的唇线，在马库斯与诺丝与乔什每一场不可开交的争执中说服众人，“无论怎样，我都喜欢你们”。

偶尔破损的帧页呼啸着翻过马库斯眼前，他好像又听见自横臂一跃而下时穿越周身的风声，闻到海鸟腥咸的长嘶。回溯在黑暗的船舱中戛然而止，视野中央又不是那么正中的地方有一块方形的光斑，待马库斯回过神来，好像已经在他的感光板上烧出一个难以修复的灼痕。

康纳还没有醒过来。

马库斯不知道，康纳还会不会醒过来。


End file.
